Hello, Love
by sailingskies
Summary: A one shot right after the glee club sings "give up the funk" fluffy, and full of St. Berry bliss.


**A/N: I literally wrote this in Fifteen minutes because I just had a stroke of inspiration. I was listening to Goodbye, Love from Rent and I just started writing, so I hope you you haven't heard Next to Normal, check it out, its fantastic. And if you haven't heard Rent, get a life. Just kidding, but not really. Like, you NEED to hear it! So enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, the characters used, the song Goodbye, Love from Rent, or the song Perfect For You from Next to Normal.

HELLO, LOVE

*Right after funk*

"See you punks at regionals!" Puck lead New Directions backstage to go celebrate their temporary victory. In the last moment Rachel stops for a second and turns around. She locks eyes with they boy who broke her heart. Rachel wanted to say something, anything to tell him how she felt, how miserable he had made her.

"_Rachel: __I just came to say_

_goodbye love, goodbye love_

Rachel was suprised by the sound of her own voice. She hadn't planned on doing anything. She had thought that she was going to go backstage and put on her best showface. But her voice rang through the almost empty theatre.

_Came to say goodbye love, goodbye._

_Just came to say_

Rachel's voice grew in confidence, she got louder and more powerful. Her voice, raw with pure emotion filled the room. Rachel looked at Jesse, his mouth slightly open in shock and remorse.

_Jesse: Glory_

This time it was Jesse's turn to be shocked as his voice filled the silence that Rachel's last note had left, begging for him to join in. His teammates looked at him in discust and for once Jesse didn't care. He loved Rachel with all of his heart. He always thought that he would end up alone, after all, it's lonely at the top. But he found Rachel, a girl with ambitions and strong as his. A girl that could make it, that he could be on and off stage with, that Jesse could win Tonys and start a family with. Jesse had found it all in her, and he wasn't going to let a _high school glee club _take that away from him. Not again.

_Rachel:_

_Goodbye love_

_Jesse:_

_One blaze of_

_Rachel:_

_Goodbye love_

_Jesse:_

_Glory_

_Rachel:_

_Goodbye love goodbye_

_Jesse: I have to find..._

Of course he had to find, Rachel thought. He had to find out what was worth it, was winning again worth it, or had Jesse found true happiness with her? Rachel was still in shock that he was singing with her. You would think that someone from Vocal Adrenaline would always sing without empathy, but Jesse was going places and raw emotion shone through. Jesse got up and slowly walked to the stage, stopping about ten rows back.

_Rachel:_

_Goodbye love_

_Goodbye love_

_Came to say goodbye love, goodbye._

_Just came to say goodbye love,_

_Goodbye love, goodbye love, goodbye love_

_Hello disease"_

What was this disease? Jesse knew in the back of his mind that a heart break was like a never ending disease and that he felt like he was dying inside from the lack of Rachel that was going to be in his life. Rachel took one last look at Jesse, still standing ten rows from the stage. She knew that this may be his decision. Jesse may never get her, he might never catch her from falling. If only he would run up and kiss her once more, but Rachel had to remember that she couldn't still be so in love with him. After all, he had cracked an egg over her head only the other day. If only he would apologize, Rachel couldn't go back to Finn. Not after being with Jesse, the boy who understood her from the very beginning, the one who could light the entire town of Lima on fire with one look, the one whose voice sounded like butter, whose voice fit her's perfectly.

Rachel was so lost in her own thought process that she almost missed Jesse singing softly.

_Jesse:_

_Our planet is poison,_

_The oceans, the air,_

_Around and beneath_

_And above you._

He was simply unbelievable, Rachel thought. Yes, she had just sung that she basically loved him, but he needs to apologize. It's not really even her fault. Rachel felt like she had double standards, but love was a give and take.

_Rachel:_

_Um, Jesse, that's true,_

_And I totally care-_

_Jesse:_

_I'm trying to tell you_

_I love you._

He was simply unbelievable, Rachel thought. Yes, she had just sung that she basically loved him, but he needs to apologize. It's not really even her fault. Rachel felt like she had double standards, but love was a give and take.

_Rachel: _

_What?_

_Jesse:_

_The world is at war,_

_Filled with death and disease-_

_We dance on the edge of destruction._

_The globe's getting warmer_

_By deadly degrees-_

_Rachel:_

_And this is one f**ked up seduction._

_Jesse:_

_This planet is pretty much_

_Broken beyond all repair..._

_But one thing is working_

_If you're standing there._

Jesse didn't know how she would take it. He did love her and his world really was perfect when she was standing there with him. Jesse just hoped that she felt the same way. At least, Jesse thought, Rachel was singing along. Yes, it was quiet, but she was still there. Jesse gained confidence and moved onto the steps to get onto the stage.

_Perfect for you..._

_I could be perfect for you._

_I might be lazy, a loner,_

_A bit of a stoner-it's true._

_But I might be perfect-_

_I'll make myself perfect..._

_Perfect for you._

_You square all the corners,_

_I straighten the curves._

Rachel pulled away as Jesse reached for her hand. He needed her to realize that he really did love her. Not 'loved' but that he was truly in love with her.

_Rachel:_

_You've got some never, Jesse,_

_And I'm just all nerves._

_Jesse:_

_But even if everything else_

_Turns to dirt-_

Rachel slowly turned to him and he reached for her hands once again. Rachel looked up after a moment and met his eyes. Damn him and his eternally stunning eyes, Rachel thought, how can I even consider the possibility of not being with him.

_Jesse & Rachel:_

_We'll be the one thing_

_In this world that won't hurt._

_Jesse:_

_I can't fix what's f**ked up,_

_But one thing I know I can do..._

_I can be perfect for you._

_Rachel:_

_I can be perfect for you._

_Jesse & Rachel:_

_Perfect for you._

Jesse leaned down and kissed Rachel. They were so lost in their little world full of love and happy feelings that both had forgotten about Vocal Adrenaline looking at them in disgust, and New Directions (who had made their way to the first several rows) with their mouths hanging open in shock. They didn't see Shelby sitting at the very back, having witnessed the whole thing, or Mr. Shue who was sitting at his booth smiling for his usually unhappy and bullied lead.

All the two did when they broke their kiss was look at each other. Jesse whispered, "Rach, this isn't a goodbye, but a hello. " And Rachel whispered back, "Jess, as long as we're together, our lives will always be perfect."

They both walked outside hand in hand, each knowing that life was pretty perfect.


End file.
